livevnfandomcom-20200215-history
PollDump 26 10 2011
PollDump_26_10_2011 You burst into the large infirmary, many of the beds empty save one. Dropping the unconscious girl into one of the vacant beds, you walk over to the large lump of covers on the other end of the room. "Oi, wheres the crew?" You sigh and pull off the covers to reveal the lone medic manning the space. Still asleep as always. 0 Roll her off the bed. 2 Grab the air horn. 0 "You wanna wake her up?" Well you kept an air horn in the room for a reason. You stuff in earplugs and grab it from the desk. Watching Danielle cover her ears form the corner of your eye, you blow the horn into the Doc's ear. She yelps and tumbles out of the bed, landing on your feet. "Nnnggh. . .mornin' Lieutenant." 0 "Should I be worried you knew it was me already?" 0 "Sleeping on the job again?" 1 "I brought you a present." She jolts up, rubbing her pinky in one ear. "Really? It's been getting pretty boring just treating your wingmen." She rises, brushing herself off, "Got something a bit more satiable?" she says looking over your shoulder, "Gonna guess it isn't that lovely one standing behind you. Shame." 0 "Dunno, you probably wouldn't want her anyway." 0 "Nah, its the unconscious one over there." 2 "I could arrange you getting the one behind me too." Danielle gives you a blank you, "You know I'd win for sure in hand to hand combat. Unless you plan on shooting me in the back." She looks over to the Doc, who was already playing around with your hair, ". . .I'm not sure I want to get treated by her anyway." The Doc just winks at her, "Shame I'm the only trained professional here for the next month." 0 "How about we get back to the unconscious girl?" 2 Well its not like you don't have CQC training, "Was that a challenge?" 0 "Far as Im concerned, she's the only trained professional ever." The Doc pulls on your hair dragging your head into her chest, "Oi, no fighting in here. You know the rules." She keeps you in there for a moment before pushing you off and walking over to the other bed. You catch a few breaths. "Oh, this ones cute too." The Doc leans in and begins 'inspection'. "Uh, she's not going to do anything funny right?" 2 "Depends on your definition of funny." 0 "Dunno, I was stripped the first time." 1 "Whats the verdict Ms. Ingram?" Danielle looks worryingly over to the bed, "I'm not quite sure how to take that." The Doc rises, pulling out a clipboard from the side of the bed and wrapping a stethoscope around her finger. Where she got either is a mystery to you. "She's fine, just a little bruised. Oh, and unconscious. I'll just keep her here until she wakes." 2 "Just send her down to the hanger when she does. I'll leave a guard." 1 "Danielle, stay here. Don't want her attacking when she wakes." "Okay~" You wave her a goodbye as you leave the infirmary and begin heading back down to the hanger. Danielle is close behind you, arms behind her back, "Strange ass crew you got here. She said something about your wingmen. I haven't seen them, where are they at?" 0 "Incompetent trainees. I can hardly call them wingmen." 0 "My actual wingmen get back tomorrow." 2 "Who?" "Ah." She blinks and continues walking down with you down to the hanger. You can't help but notice how friendly she's gotten in such a short time, ". . .Say what do you think is actually happening?" 3 "Government conspiracy." 0 "No idea, we'll find out." 0 "You're probably a spy trying to gain my trust?" "Damn, tin foil hats already?" She sighs, "Well I suppose with all these tightly kept secrets, it wouldn't be out of the question." You two slip past the hanger doors and sit down on the crates. ". . .Disregarding all the autonomous crap on it, you have a hell of a machine." 0 "Your unit is scarily close to it." 0 "Makes me wonder why this unit was handed it." 3 "Mind explaining yours? Its pretty close technologically." Angel Unit X-P5: Lucifer. 0 A highly advanced prototype, the Lucifer is a machine tailored to melee combat. Based off the aging Knight series of Angel units, it incorporates many of the technologies matured within that line of combat unit. Of note are the advanced vernier thrusters and multitude of control surfaces dotting the unit. These allow for hairpin turns and complete directional changes executed in under a second. 0 While the technology allowing for such navigation existed for decades, the high Gs made them impractical to incorporate. With the breakthroughs of new dampening technologies, however, a skilled and experienced pilot could easily man such a machine. Thus the Lucifer was born. As it stands, it will remain an elite machine, the requirements for piloting far exceeding what any fresh pilot could stand 0 As for armaments, Danielle's Lucifer incorporates a series of fifteen blades of various sizes. Her primary blade is a six foot behemoth of a weapon, with subsequent blades being smaller. The smallest of which is a reserve blade in the right leg, at six inches. Each blade itself is tempered to precision and each feature a fine cutting edge maintained through an active plasma system. 0 This plasma system also acts as a heating mechanism for the blade, making it very much like a hot knife through butter when it comes to armor. To keep the blades from melting, this system is only active once contact of an edge is made with the target. Due to her feather slots being taken up by these blades, this allowed for the hangers (usually reserved for weapons) to be made into two massive 0 boosters, allowing her to exceed Mach 3 in bursts. The system is highly draining on both the pilot and machine, and if not for the shielding skins and dampeners it would simply kill the pilot outright. Current drawbacks include the high specialization limiting use, and the short field operational time due to the heightened power consumption in comparison to Knights. 2 As of this writing, only two Lucifer users are known: Danielle and Yu. The only real difference between the two remains the weapons; Danielle using fifteen, while Yu uses just two. I highly doubt any of you will read it. Except cynin. 2 Dot it anyway. 3 tl;dr: Dont waste your time. Ange Unit X-5: Seraphim 1 It has a lot of attack bits. 0 Oh and a sniper rifle. 0 There. im@s block? 1 yes 1 no (I'll do it anyway, so yes) Based on this information, which idol would you produce? 1 Azami (薊), 20 year old, red hair, gold eyes, very fit dancer and athlete, and a former juvenile delinquent wishing to become a better human being and to give joy to people, yet she gets frequently contracted to do "bad girl" roles in various media (she's good at them!), voiced by Sayaka Ohara (Beatrice) 0 Miu (美羽), 15 year old, blue hair and eyes, escaping the world of opera and ballet to do FUN THINGS THAT ARE FUN! :3 and feel closer to her fans. When not on stage, she occasionally acts like a parody high-class lady to make fun of the world of classical entertainment, voiced by Haruko Momoi (Feyris) 0 Shinjuko (真珠子), 16 year old, black hair and eyes, a gothic lolita fashion goddess out of necessity, as a skin disease gave her huge white patches all over her, a high-maintenance beauty now forever covered in make-up and fancy dresses, loves horror & thriller fiction, voiced by Marina Inoue (Laura Bodewig) 3 Denshi (電子), 0.252 year old, white hair, purple eyes, the world's first "autonomous" robotic idol, with a very basic and primitive AI - to put it bluntly, she is practically little more than a cleverly disguised hi-tech domestic appliance, powered by Megpoid (GUMI) Hiding Denshi 5 Fuck you Fukki 0 huehuehuehuehuehue Fukki VN to hide denshi? 1 Yes 1 No You're lying on the ground, full fetal position. Ika Musume tells you to get up while kicking you. 0 Get up 3 Stay down "B-baka, why are you so beta, MC-kun? You promised you'd help me conquer the Earth and a grazing bullet puts you down?" 2 Nod and cry 3 Stop being a pussy You stare dramatically at the sky, put your hands under you and get up. Ika is exaggerating, the bullet is still lodged pretty deep in your sternum. "Back amongst the living, are we? Stick around this time." 2 Answer sarcastically 1 Answer like a beta 0 Answer normally "We can't all be bullet loving sluts like you, Ika." Her legs start to shake visibly, she must be quite aroused by now. "Alright captain dumbass, let's get going before more show up." You stare at the beheaded soldier lying next to her and nod. This bitch is dangerous. Where to? 6 Through the mine field 1 Go around You start east in a half sprint, straight towards the mine field. "WHAT THE HELL?" She starts throwing her tentacles in every directions, detonating the mines before your moronic self can step on them. "SLOW DOWN YOU'RE BLEEDING!" Clearly you can handle this much. 1 Speed up 0 Answer Ika 3 Take a look around You take a quick look back at Ika, and realize she's being chased by a squad of light infantry. Too late, they are already well in range and a warning scream would only seem normal to Ika. You check your gear, a pack of matches, a handgun with approximately 5 rounds remaining. Wait, is that a carrot? 2 Be the hero 1 Scream like you've never screamed 1 Run towards Ika to shield her A feral scream escapes your lung as you dash towards the 5 man squad. You throw the carrot at the first man, impaling him instantly. His rifle releases a flurry of bullets towards his own squad as he goes down. His whole team is decimated but for one, that you knock out with a well aimed hand gun throw. 4 Say something witty 1 Thank god for this miracle. "I'm the gunslinger, bitch." You blow your finger because, well, you threw your only weapon. Ika just stares at you in amazement, she's either soaking wet or just stupid. 3 Fondle Ika 1 Keep going, Earth to invade or some shit like that 0 Curl up in a ball and cry "What the hell are you doing? Not here!" Well, bitches can wait. Few miles later, a helicopter appears, blinding you with it's searching light. 0 It might have missed you, duck into the weed. 3 Light the field on fire to blind him too 0 Grab the squid and run for it You light the field on fire, it should catch up pretty good in a couple seconds. The blazing inferno creates a smoke that completely disorients the pilot, who is now swerving straight towards you and the bitch with tentacles. 3 I NEVER ASKED FOR THIS 0 Brace for impact You cry out : "I NEVER ASKED FOR THIS! WHYYYYY" Ika shakes her head as you pull your signature move, the fetal position. She grabs you with her tentacles and throws you a safe distance away from the imminent explosion. 3 IKA NOOOO! 4 Cry because she broke your leg You grasp your leg and cry. Somewhere nearby, the chopper crashes on Ika in a fiery explosion that deafens you. 3 I have to keep consciousness for Ika 2 Give up, this is too much. You force yourself to get up and limp over to the charred remains of the helicopter. The crash missed her, but the impact was enough to knock her out and give her minor burns. 5 ruined ;_; 3 Save her 1 Cry A tear rolls down your cheek as you bear witness to Ika's disfigurement. "I loved her once... " you proclaim out loud. A smile widens the gap on her face. WHAT DO?! 3 It's gonna heal 0 I can't do this... 5 Hole's a hole You embrace Ika in a tight hug. "I thought you were done" you whisper. She sighs and replies "You're bleeding on me". 1 Blood siblings forever 4 It's alright if it's me, right? 0 I'm sorry, it's the emotion... She laughs, you are so witty, captain idiot. "Well, I guess I owe you that much for all you've done." You have no idea what she's talking abouté 0 Fondle Ika 3 Kiss Ika You brush her face and kiss her passionately. She gasps in surprise after a few seconds. "KIMOCHIIIIIIIII" 7 Take out her clothes 1 Die. You gently remove her top, fumbling a bit because of her "hair". You are presented with flat cups that she quickly covers, embarassed. 4 "You're so cute, Ika" 2 "Better than nothing" "I feel weird when you look at me like that, you know..." she blushes. Her mannerism takes you breath away. "Let me do it my way then..." 2 Nod 2 Refuse With only that single cue, she climbs on top of you, her tentacles completely ripping your clothes. "Whoa what" you exclaim in surprise. "Stay down, mister" she winks. 0 Struggle 1 Surrender You drop your hands to the side in surrender. Ika's tentacles instantly wrap around your limbs, restricting any movement. "I guess I'll just have to trust you, then" 0 She starts grinding her vagina against your erect penis, harder and harder. You struggle to move against the teasing. Noticing your movements, she constricts even harder, leaving you no more hopes. 0 "I think you're about ready, MC-kun" She thrusts herself violently on your shaft, taking you completely by surprises. The following minutes consist of a mix of up and down, her tight body squeezing down, hard. 0 You lose it and with strength you never knew you have, free yourself and throw her down. You lightly kiss her and let loose. 0 Daddy squid end So I'm continuing Fall From Grace. Cause this really needs to get somewhere. 2 Last we left off, you were in Cambridge and just ran into Emily. 1 Now, its patrol time. Joy. You run your hands along the cold metal walls of the underground. Legs still weary, your walking was slow and forced. Emily looks back, "Mmm, perhaps we shouldn't ask you to do this after running the ten miles here." She stops and throws your arm around her shoulder, "Say, it'd probably be a good idea for you to tour the Institute. What part of it is ours anyway." 3 "What? The underground?" 0 "The tunnels?"